


I Miss You

by mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)



Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [9]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M, It's kinda sad, i swear the only fics i write for these two are dark/depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff
Summary: This one was originally posted on fanfiction.net sometime in 2018, I think...
Relationships: Rita Santos/Harry
Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113549
Kudos: 1





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally posted on fanfiction.net sometime in 2018, I think...

"I miss you."

The night was still. Quiet too. There was a definite chill to the air and the ground felt damp from the cold. She knew it was actually dry as despite sitting on the grass she didn't have a tail.

Rita traced her fingers over the headstone. Flecks of cut grass had dried onto the polished stone. She could feel the crumpled blades beneath her finger tips. She ran her index finger over the swirled writing. She didn't need light to know what it said. She'd been here far too often to not know every word off by heart.

"Sorry I couldn't come any sooner. I had no time... And you have nothing but time."

Rita smiled sadly. It was true while she desperately tried to scrape together enough minutes to come out here, he lay under the ground going nowhere.

Rita opened the bunch of flowers she had bought in town before coming out here. She selected one from the bunch - a dark purple tulip - in the faint light from the summer's night the petal had a slight glint. He had always liked this colour. Said it was "Vampire-istic."

She set the tulip aside and set about arranging the other flowers in the grass stained vase at the base of the stone. Rita had removed the old rotten ones when she had stood up and picked up the singled out tulip. She held it in both hands. It was meant to have been a bouquet of these flowers, not one taken from discounted flowers from a supermarket to be left at a grave.

"It wasn't meant to be like this," She whispered to the dark. "It wasn't meant to work out this way. He was meant to be here. Alive. Not buried in some box under ground. We were meant to be together. I wasn't meant to be alone."

She set the tulip on top of the headstone while her eyes burned. Rita closed her eyes as tears formed and she stifled a sob.

"Why did you have to leave?"

In the dark she could see the writing. It was mocking her, or so it seemed.

_Harry Kilbride_

_04/03/1954 - 20/12/1983_

_Beloved Son, Brother & Friend_

_Taken too soon_

He will be missed by all who knew him.

The wedding had been set for May. Christmas dinner was to be at his parent's house. Her birthday the following day was going to be spent at their place, watching movies and eating Chinese takeaway.

Then it was all gone.

All the plans were dissipated. Every good memory that was meant to be formed never came into existence. In a patch of ice and a careless driver their entire future had shattered like the windshield of the car.

Rita hadn't been with him. She had been with her sister-in-law-to-be, Louise. Harry had two siblings. A younger sister and an even younger brother. Louise and Hector. Hector had been in the car, he had been sitting in the passenger seat. He had survived.

She'd tried to leave after the funeral, thought about going back to the Pod or maybe packing up and moving halfway across the world.

Turns out she couldn't leave him. He wasn't the only person she'd loved before, but he was the one she'd loved the most. It had felt the realest. So many things preaching about "soul mates" had seemed frankly ridiculous, but then Rita had met him.

Then she had lost him.

Loss reverberated all around the cemetery. Centuries of death and pain and sorrow had left marks on the place. It echoed. She could feel it. Her silent sobs and falling tears joined the mass swell of grief.

She bent down and picked up her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked along the path to the exit. She needed to leave before the pain in her chest got any worse, before she broke down completely.


End file.
